


Honey Honey

by ForeverProvolone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Shameless Smut, consensual sex only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverProvolone/pseuds/ForeverProvolone
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are baking honey white bread, and (non-sexual) shenanigans involving honey ensue.





	Honey Honey

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped, and that's the only explanation I can give for the turn this took. I cannot be held responsible for what my hands do without my saying. Also, why did I include memes in this? It was supposed to be shameless fluff.

“It’s _sticky_.” Adrien glared at the honey coating his hands as if it had personally offended him. Which, in his mind, it had. How dare anything so sweet be so difficult to consume? It just wasn’t fair. A light snickering pulled him from his thoughts, and the blonde whipped his head around to see Marinette, whose hands were 100% honey-free. “Mariiiii, help me,” Adrien whined. She shook her head and started laughing even harder at his puppy dog expression. Marinette knew all too well that she couldn’t give in to Adrien’s puppy eyes.

 

“Honestly, kitty,” she said while kneading the honey that wasn’t on Adrien’s hands into the dough, “I don’t even know how you get yourself into these situations.” She walks away for one minute to go use the bathroom, and Adrien somehow manages to get honey all over his hands. They only even needed a third of a cup’s worth of honey, and the blonde had at least twice that on his body. Marinette was so lost in mentally scolding her boyfriend that she didn’t even notice said boy inching closer and closer to her until honey started pouring down on her from above. She whipped her head around to find none other than the heir to the Agreste fortune holding a half empty bottle of honey and sporting a shit-eating grin on his face. “Adrien Michael Agreste, _what_ have you done?”

 

Faced with the wrath of the Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien’s expression slowly morphed from catlike to oh-shit-what-have-i-done. He lowered the bottle of honey and gently cleared his throat before saying, “Um, I was trying to make my lady even sweeter than she already is?” He watched as his girlfriend’s blue eyes narrowed and closedhis eyes as he awaited his imminent demise. _This is it, Plagg. We had a nice run, but I went and blew it by pissing off Ladybug._ After a few seconds of nothing, he slowly opened his left eye. Marinette was nowhere to be seen. Adrien was safe, for now.

 

**Wait, Mari surprise!** There’s honey in her hands and death in her eyes as she launched herself towards Adrien with outstretched arms, attempting to get honey all over him. “Mari, no!” he yelped, dodging her sticky hands. She laughed as she continued to chase him around the kitchen, spilling honey all over the floor in the process. He turned a corner, and slipped and fell. Marinette finally caught up to him and giggled as she viewed his sorry state. “Princess, I’m sorry!”

 

With a fierce look in her eyes Marinette stopped, “You’re sorry, mon chaton?” Adrien nodded, out of breath from being chased by his girlfriend who was clearly in much better shape than he was. He had a brief thought of asking what her gym routine was when he was assaulted with tiny, sticky hands belonging to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In between peals of laughter, Marinette gleefully asked, “Are you really sorry, though? Are you, kitty?” She continued to tickle him in every possible location she knew of, but the last straw was when she moved to his hair.

 

Adrien’s eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. “Mari, princess, my lady, pleaaaase.” She stopped her hands right above his beautiful blonde locks, cocked her head to the side, and a wicked grin that would rival Chat Noir’s (Adrien, honestly, was impressed, but also terrified because scary Mari was scary) spread across her usually angelic face.

 

“ _No_.” And that was the end of Adrien’s perfect hair.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few hours later, the bread was finally done baking, and Adrien and Marinette were leaned against the countertop and munching happily on slices while Plagg and Tikki were helping themselves to brie and honey. “You know,” Marinette said in between bites, “none of this would have happened if you had kept your hands to yourself and not touched anything like I told you.” Swallowing, she paused and turned her head to look at her pouting boyfriend and giggled. He stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms, turning slightly away from her.

 

“Plagg,” he began, “please tell Marinette that I am not speaking to her until she apologizes.” The tiny cat god rolled his eyes at his chosen’s antics and popped another piece of brie into his mouth before sighing.

 

“Sweet Marinette, Adrien says sorry.” The corners of Marinette’s mouth quirked up, and Adrien started spluttering indignantly, going on about how awful his kwami was.

 

“Thank you, Plagg,” the dark haired girl cooed, scratching the top of the kwami’s head. “You know, you’re my favorite kitten.”

 

Plagg opened one eye lazily, “Of course! Who else would it be?”

 

That was it. Adrien had had it. “Me! It would be me!” He watched as his girlfriend and his kwami regarded him with a look of amusement before snickering to themselves and whispering about how overdramatic he was. “You know,” Adrien muttered, “I can hear you.”

 

Tikki flew up and lovingly nuzzled his cheek before sitting on his shoulder. “I do believe that they meant for you to hear them,” she said. Adrien rolled his eyes, but thanked the small creature, nonetheless.

 

“Sweetness,” Plagg said sarcastically, “you’ve always been so smart.” Plagg descended into laughter again while both Marinette and Tikki admonished him. Marinette looked at Adrien’s slumped shoulders and hopped down off of the counter. She walked towards her partner’s back and wound her arms around his waist, kissing his back.

 

“Kitty,” she cooed. Adrien was still pouting and shifted in her embrace but made no attempt to escape. Marinette sighed and moved so that she was facing his chest, but the golden haired boy refused to meet her eyes. “Kitty, I’m sorry.”

 

Adrien’s resolve finally cracked and Marinette internally high-fived herself. “You messed up my haiiiir, Mari.” He looked at her exasperatedly and found that she was still smirking.He frowned and began to whine. “And you don’t even care that it’s going to be stupidly hard to get all of this out and if I can’t get it out then I’m going to have to cut my hair and Père will be furious and— _mmpfff._ ” He sighed into the kiss and Marinette took that as her cue to pull him closer and slipped her tongue into his mouth. _She tastes like honey._ The superheroine quietly chuckled, and Adrien dumbly realized he must have said that out loud. Then, he realized, he didn’t really care if she knew because she deserved to be told how miraculous she was over and over again.

 

Marinette pulled away, her pupils eclipsing the blue of her irises, and Adrien let out a little whine at the lack of her lips. “What do you say we take this upstairs?” She looked up at him through her long lashes and she worried at her lower lip while waiting for his response.

 

“I think that sounds _purr_ fect, my lady.” She let out a little laugh and grabbed his still slightly sticky hand, leading him up the stairs to her room and opening her trap door. Once it was shut behind them, she realized how awkward the situation was and started nervously playing with her hair with one hand and gestured to the room with her other.

 

“So, uh, this is my room,” she stated. “It’s really pink. I’m sorry about that.” Adrien smiled softly and took her hand, kissing each one of her knuckles while looking her in the eyes the entire time.

 

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up and, not for the first time, she cursed her pale skin for easily showing her blush. “Mari,” Adrien began slowly, “we don’t have to have sex right now if you don’t want to.” He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “We can just cuddle if you want.”

 

Squaring her shoulders, Marinette shook her head. “No, I’m being stupid.” Adrien raised his eyebrows, pleased with his girlfriend’s sudden change in demeanor. “We’ve done this plenty of times, and I don’t know why I’m acting so shy all of a sudden.” She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed, struggling a bit because of the height difference. Adrien chuckled against her lips and lifted her up, her legs automatically winding around his waist as she kissed him more passionately and gently nibbled on his bottom lip.

 

“Mari,” Adrien groaned, and she hummed in reply, enjoying the effect she had on her boyfriend. _Two can play at this game, princess._ He strode over and unceremoniously dropped her on her desk, pushing everything off in the process. Marinette’s protests at her sketchbook being tossed to the ground quickly turned to breathy sighs as Adrien nipped at the column of her neck and his tongue soon followed to soothe the bite. Her nimble fingers found their way to Adrien’s button down, and she made quick work of divesting him off his shirt, though her hands once again found their way around his neck as she moved his attention to her lips and greedily kissed him.

 

Adrien gladly accepted her tongue into his mouth and one of his hands tangled itself in her raven hair while the other pressed against the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. He gently tugged on a lock of hair, and Marinette responded by grinding on his pelvis, causing his hips to stutter as he released a groan. Marinette continued to swivel her hips in a maddening pattern, Adrien could feel his Gabriel brand jeans growing tighter and moved his hands to her chest. She sighed into his mouth and melted into his touch while he gently massaged her breasts, and she moaned in surprise when he tweaked a nipple, her hips thrusting forward as a result.

 

Breathlessly, she pushed him away, and he looked at her in confusion until she jumped off her desk and attacked his mouth with her lips. Somehow, she managed to say, “Bed. Now,” in between breaths, and Adrien jerkily nodded his head, removing her top as she pushed him towards her bed. She and Adrien fell onto the bed, their mouths not missing a single beat while she straddled his lap. Adrien pulled away from her mouth with a loud ‘ _pop’_ and kissed his way down to her breasts. While laving attention on her left nipple, his right hand played with her other breast and his left hand gripped her fantastically round derriere. Marinette’s nails, meanwhile, were busy scratching Adrien’s back with every drag of his tongue across her nipple and every squeeze of her ass.

 

Pulling back from his panting girlfriend, Adrien pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before shucking off his jeans and boxers, his erection slapping his stomach with a _‘thwack’._ “See something you like, princess?” he said lowly while Marinette eyed him appreciatively and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. He looked into her sparkling eyes as she smiled coyly.

 

Marinette crawled towards him. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Agreste?” she said lowly. Adrien swallowed thickly. He would very much like to know, actually. “Lucky for you,” she continued, kissing down his chest, “I’m in a very giving mood.” Without ceremony, she wrapped her lips around his cock and swirled her tongue around the thick member. Adrien swore under his breath, and Marinette continued her ministrations as she reached a hand down to cup his balls.

 

Adrien was in heaven. He looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend, and Marinette, feeling his eyes on her, had the gall to wink as she deep-throated him. “Holy fuck,” he panted. She pulled her mouth away, looking up at him through thick, black lashes and rosy cheeks. “Your turn, princess,” he said hungrily.

 

“But you didn’t even- _oooooh_ , fuck that’s good.” Adrien nibbled on the shell of her ear and inserted two fingers into her soaking cunt, listening to his girlfriend’s moans. Slowly, he used his other hand to remove her underwear and settled himself between her thighs before looking up at her for permission. Marinette swore at him to use his mouth for something other than puns, and he chuckled before licking a line straight up her lips.

 

Adrien lost himself in the taste of Marinette, and he lapped at her juices like a cat with cream, listening intently to her stuttering sighs and breathy moans. He glanced up and saw she had one hand clamped over her mouth, so Adrien gave one final suck to her clit before removing her hand and placing it on her breast. Adrien looked at her through half-lidded eyes and whispered against the shell of her ear, “I want to hear you, my lady.”

 

Marinette almost came just from Adrien’s voice, alone, except she knew she would never hear the end of it if she did. Boldly, she pressed her wetness against his hardness and said, “Then fuck me, Chat Noir.” Raking his eyes down her body and taking in her curves, Adrien slowly pushed inside her. Rolling her eyes, Marinette flipped them over and set a much faster pace, bouncing on top of Adrien. His eyes were glued to her breasts, and his hands reached out to squeeze them. Marinette rolled her hips and took Adrien’s index finger into her mouth, licking and sucking it as she had his cock earlier.

 

Adrien continued to steadily thrust up into her, reveling in her. Marinette’s raven hair fell in her face as she threw her head back and rode him, one of her hands snaking its way down to her clit. Her hips stuttered and she quickened the pace before collapsing onto Adrien’s chest, chanting his name as he thrusted into her again and again. He ran his hands soothingly down her back, his hips never stopping in their movements even as he flipped them, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder. Marinette cried out a string of incoherent thoughts with Adrien’s shorter, deeper strokes hitting her in just the right spot. The staccato rhythm of his hips grew more and more irregular with every contraction of her walls, and when Adrien pressed his thumb against her clit, Marinette’s body arched and went completely still. Adrien quickly pulled out and pumped himself a few times before spilling onto her stomach.

 

He grabbed a fluffy towel and cleaned himself off of her stomach, making sure to get every last drop, and then he tossed the towel into the hamper next to her bed. Marinette had gotten under the covers and stretched sleepily, scooting over to make room for her boyfriend. Adrien kissed her forehead sweetly as she snuggled into his side, lazily drawing patterns on his toned chest. “Hey,” he said, stroking her cheek.

 

She poked him in the side. “Hey, yourself.” She giggled at his goofy smile that was full of love and adoration, and skirted away from his hands that were busy tickling her sides. Adrien nosed the side of her neck before licking her face, at which Marinette scrunched her nose and pushed him away. “You know, you're not actually a cat, right?”

 

A steady, content purr emanated from Adrien’s chest and he wrapped his arms around his lady and nuzzled her face. “My lady,” he purred, his eyes twinkling with mischief, “I may not be a cat, but I definitely got the cream.” Marinette pushed her stupid cat boyfriend off the bed and threw every single pillow she owned at him while he continued to laugh. Some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo that happened. I honestly don't know how I went from a simple, pure, fluffy fic to straight up smut. I blame bully, honestly.


End file.
